villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Riley
Mr. Riley is the abusive, alcoholic father of Tamara Riley and the secondary antagonist in the 2005 horror thriller Tamara. He takes pride in putting down his daughter and insulting his wife who had abandoned him and Tamara due to his alcoholism. When Tamara discovers that he had incestuous fantasies about her, she compels him to finish his beer bottle (liquor, beer bottle and all) and then devour the whole six-pack of beers in the fridge, which he does so and dies from bleeding internally. He was portrayed by Chris Sigurdson. Biography When Tamara returns home from school after being bullied by fellow classmates, Mr. Riley is seen in the kitchen drinking a beer and says to Tamara that she’s home rather early. When Tamara tells him she doesn’t want to talk about her day, Mr. Riley orders her to get to the storage closet as it needs cleaning. Tamara refuses to do so and prefers to go to her room and stay in there the whole afternoon; this angers Mr. Riley, who curses at her and claims that his day was no “tea party”. He then continues to drink more beer in the kitchen. When Tamara is seeking solace and comfort in her room, Mr. Riley goes into her room asking Tamara what’s wrong with her (even though he doesn’t really care about her), and that she’s been in her room all afternoon. When Tamara doesn’t respond to him, Mr. Riley turns his attention to her spellbooks and black magic collection and proceeds to mock it, telling her that magic isn’t going to make her life any better and chuckles at her while wheezing. Mr. Riley begins to insult Tamara’s mother, bemoaning about having to pick up after his daughter ever since she left them, though he refuses to acknowledge the fact that it was his alcohol addiction that drove her away. He even mocks his daughter’s lacking of skill in cooking for the family in front of his own daughter. However, Mr. Riley notices how upset Tamara is and proceeds to tell her that he is sorry and that he attempted to make his relationship with Tamara’s mother work but failed to do so. He tells Tamara that sometimes love isn’t enough to give to someone, which Tamara refuses to believe. As he exits out her bedroom drinking his beer, Tamara whispers that he is wrong and though love isn’t enough, she was determined to complete her love binding spell later that evening. Later on, when Tamara is getting dressed up for the house party that she wasn’t invited to, Mr. Riley appears out of nowhere whilst drinking a beer and loudly exclaims that Tamara looks beautiful before telling her to come over and give him a hug. Tamara asks him if he always liked touching her. Mr. Riley rebuffs that matter and insists on getting some affection from her, telling Tamara that she is “his girl”, and that they are all that they have left for their family. Tamara reluctantly obeys and approaches him. Mr. Riley proceeds to kiss her, but before he is able to do so, Tamara touches his face with her hand, reads his mind through the use of her witchcraft and discovers Mr. Riley’s darkest secrets; in a flashback, it’s revealed that Mr. Riley’s alcoholism drove his wife away, he didn’t even bother to win her back and that he began to have sexual fantasies toward Tamara soon after. After she comes out of the flashback, a angry Tamara (who is sickened by what she saw) chastises her father, saying “If you loved Mom as much as you love that bottle, then maybe she wouldn’t have left — and you wouldn’t be chasing your own daughter, you bastard.” When she asks him if he really does love the beer bottle, he nods, and she then compels him to finish the beer bottle, liquor and all. As Mr. Riley finishes drinking the beer and begins to eat the beer bottle, Tamara heads over to the stairs and stops before telling him there’s more beer in the refrigerator. With that, she leaves for the party, and Mr. Riley is left eating the beer bottle in his hand. Eventually, the corpse of Mr. Riley is discovered by Chloe, Jesse and Mr. Natolly when they go to Tamara’s house to ask him about his daughter’s whereabouts. Mr. Riley is found by the refrigerator with his throat bleeding out, having drunken and devoured the entire six-pack of beer bottles. He manages to regain consciousness for a few minutes (which scares Chloe, Jesse and Mr. Natolly), coughing up bloody shards of glass and gasping his last breaths before finally dying. Quotes Gallery 005TMR Chris Sigurdson 001.jpg 005TMR Chris Sigurdson 002.jpg|Mr. Riley's Evil Grin 005TMR Jenna Dewan 034.jpg|Mr. Riley attempting to seduce his own daughter, Tamara Trivia *Mr. Riley is an alcoholic. *It's hinted that Mr. Riley molests his daughter. *Mr. Riley is borderline incestuous, which is part and parcel of Tamara’s troubled life. *Mr. Riley's death is one of two Psychic-Assisted Suicides, as Tamara compels him to eat beer bottles until he bled internally. Category:Parents Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Addicts Category:Perverts Category:Obsessed Category:Misogynists Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Sadists Category:Rapists Category:Liars Category:Mentally Ill Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Paranoid Category:Related to Hero Category:Abusers Category:Greedy Category:Adulterers Category:Spouses Category:Delusional Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:In Love Category:Suicidal Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hero's Lover Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Incriminators Category:Horror Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Vs. Evil